


Feliz Navidad

by SweetHermitress



Category: Welcome to Night Vale, wtnv
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, not in Night Vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHermitress/pseuds/SweetHermitress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was promoted by tumblr user @saved-from-the-sphere, who wanted a fic where Carlos’ family doesn’t mind Cecil’s weirdness but is just glad someone accepts Carlos’ weirdness. I quickly banged this out, so it’s not perfect. I am behind a few episodes and don’t have the book, so it might not be wholly accurate. I headcanon that Carlos grew up surrounded by women and does not have a father anymore. I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feliz Navidad

There was a frosty, peppermint nip in the air. Carlos thrust his hands into his festive holiday lab coat to warm them. A hand gently reached in and pulled one hand out, then held it. He looked over to see Cecil smiling softly at him. His querido. He tried to smile back, but it felt more like a grimace. He was nervous.

This was the first time Carlos was introducing his long-time boyfriend to his family. Everyone was there: his mother, his sisters Maria, Carmela, and Inez, and Maria’s little girl Patricia. He only wished his father was still alive to meet Cecil; he was a stern man, but when he warmed to someone he was tight friends. Carlos liked to think he would have liked Cecil.

It had taken a little convincing to get Cecil to leave Night Vale, even just for the holidays. Cecil was eager to meet Carlos’ family, but he hadn’t traveled much since his European vacation and was worried his Municipally Approved Exit Pass was out of date - or maybe his fascinators, jeggings, and suspenders might be out of fashion and embarrass Carlos. Still, it didn’t take much reassuring. After all, Cecil had heard so much about Carlos’ family, and to actually meet them at last was more than he could resist. So City Hall was beseeched, Khoshekh was left in the care of Intern Rowan, a bag was packed, and they were on their way.

It had taken the better part of the day to drive to Carlos’ hometown - Carlos made sure to take the longer route by Red Mesa instead of the more direct route through Desert Bluffs - but they arrived no worse for the wear. As soon as they pulled in the driveway Carlos’ sisters descended on him, fussing over him and Cecil in mixed English and Spanish.

“This must be Cecil!” Carmela shrieked happily.

Cecil, who had dressed comfortably in a flowery muumuu and bunny slippers, waved sheepishly. “That’s me!”

The front door slammed open and Carlos’ mother, Carmen, lumbered outside. Little Patricia skipped behind her. Carmen stopped in front of Cecil and looked him up and down silently. Carlos suddenly felt hot.

“Mama,” he began. “This is my boyfriend. Cecil. My boyfriend.”

For a few moments she said nothing. She looked at Carlos from the corner of her eyes, but then her gaze returned to Cecil.

“Hello, Mrs. TheScientist,” Cecil rushed. Patricia and Inez giggled, and Maria hushed them.

Suddenly a broad smile spread across Carmen’s face. She thrust Cecil to her bosom in a crushing hug. “Welcome to the family, Cecil,” she said with a thick accent.

They changed into their fancy clothes - Carlos in his best plaid lab coat, Cecil in jodhpurs, a vest, and a tinsel boa - and joined Carlos’ family in walking to church, which was just down the street. It was a Christmas Eve tradition, Carlos explained as Cecil interlaced their fingers. 

Cecil whispered, “The religious thing?”

“Yes. It’s not very scientific, but Mama loves it.”

Cecil dropped his voice lower. “Does Patricia know the truth about Santa, or…?”

Carlos swallowed. “That he’s really a bear trained by the government?”

Cecil nodded.

Carlos shook his head quickly. “Please don’t mention that.”

Cecil laughed. “Carlos, please! I know the game. I remember when Janice was that young where she still believed the Santa thing. Don’t worry. She’ll learn when she meets all the Municipally Mandated Milestones, not from me.”

He kissed Carlos on the cheek. Carlos heard his sisters tittering, and he blushed.

The church was crowded, as it usually was this time of year. The reverend yammered on about the story of Mary and Joseph seeking shelter, and how a star showed shepherds the way to the baby Jesus. Carlos had heard it all before and let himself zone out.

Cecil elbowed Carlos in the ribs. “Carlos,” he hissed. “Could that happen?”

Carlos had been falling asleep until the jab woke him up. “Hm?”

“A star,” Cecil persisted, louder, “Could it really show people the way?”

“W-well, um, scientifically - ”

“I mean, a government satellite, sure,” Cecil went on, his voice raising, “I mean, those are accurate to within 100 yards. But a star? Could that happen? I mean, are stars even things?”

Suddenly Carlos realized the whole church had gone silent. The parishioners were all staring at Cecil like he’d sprouted tentacles again. Patricia was giggling again. Cecil finally noticed all the attention he was getting and smiled. “Sorry!” He called out. “I was just curious - my boyfriend is a scientist, and he was going to explain - I’m sorry. Carry on!”

Carlos slumped in his seat a little. Christmas Mass was his mother’s most sacred tradition. Any goodwill she might have been feeling towards Cecil was surely erased by now. When they left the church, he shuffled glumly.

Noticing her uncle’s bad mood, Patricia jumped up and grabbed his hand. “Why are you sad, Uncle Carlos? Are you worried Santa won’t come?”

Carlos smiled down at her. “No. I know Santa will come. I just - ”

But before he could come up with a comforting lie, he saw his sisters swarm Cecil. He was expecting them to blow up at him over his scene in church.

“Your hair looks so nice, Cecil,” Maria was saying, “You need to tell Carlos who you go to so he can cut his hair.”

Cecil looked scandalized. “Cut that beautiful hair? But it’s so… Perfect!”

The three sisters laughed. “Our Carlos?” Inez marveled, “Perfect?! I know you’re in love and all, but he’s not perfect.”

“You’re right. He’s not. But that’s what makes him perfect. Because we’re both so flawed, but our jagged, imperfect pieces somehow fit together just right.”

The girls were quiet in response. Patricia left Carlos’ side and went up to Cecil. “Uncle Cecil, do they sit the same Christmas songs in Night Vale?”

“Hm… Well, there’s ‘Hark, the Definitely-Not-Angels Sing,’ ‘Baby, It’s Creepy Inside,’ 'The Government is Coming to Town,’ and of course, 'Jingle Bells.’”

Patricia squealed and began to sing “Jingle Bells,” Cecil’s lovely voice joining in. Carlos smiled. Well, at least Patricia and the girls liked Cecil. His mother… He didn’t know how he could recover from this.

When they arrived home, the girls practically shoved cookies in Cecil’s hands and poured him mulled cider. Carlos double-checked that the powder room’s mirror was covered and stepped back into the kitchen, sighing.

“What’s wrong, Carlito?”

His mother’s voice was tender. Carlos adjusted his glasses nervously. He didn’t know how to explain.

“Cecil really loves you,” she murmured in Spanish.

“And I love him,” he replied defensively.

Before he knew it, her arms were wrapped around him. “Oh, Carlito, I’m so happy for you!”

Carlos started. “Happy?”

Mama pulled away, and Carlos saw the tears in her eyes. “Yes. Happy. You were always such a different boy, and I’ve been worried for years about you ending up alone. But Cecil -” she waved towards the living room - “he doesn’t mind any of that. He loves you for who you are.”

Carlos paused a moment, then laughed. “You mean, you don’t mind how… different Cecil is?”

Mama chuckled. “It takes a different fellow to love my little scientist. As long as you two are happy, I’m happy for you.”

Carlos embraced her. “Thank you, Mama.”

When the two went back into the living room, Cecil was in the middle of telling Patricia about her Uncle Carlos’ brave victory over the tiny civilization under the bowling alley. Even Carlos’ sisters were rapt. “Our Carlos?” Carmela wondered “You did that?”

Carlos puffed with pride. “Well yes. It was the scientific thing to do.” Cecil beamed.

After a long night of telling stories and playing games, it was finally time for bed. Before retreating to his childhood bedroom, Cecil tugged Carlos beneath the mistletoe and kissed him, softly.

“You OK, Carlos?” he asked quietly.

“I’m fine.”

“It’s just… You seemed kind of upset after church.”

“I was just…” He smiled. “I was being unscientific,” he said simply. That was always enough explanation for Cecil. Besides, it was true: scientifically, it was impossible not to love  
Cecil, and he should have remembered that.

He pulled Cecil in for another kiss. “Merry Christmas, querido.”


End file.
